starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Notluwiski Papanoida
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Pantora | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Ion Papanoida Chi Eekway Che Amanwe | sterfte = | titel = Baron | bijnaam = | functie = Guild Baron Chairman of Pantora Informant | species = Pantoran | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,78 meter | haarkleur = Blauw | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = 2 GL-77 Blaster Pistols | vervoer = Falfa | affiliatie = Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Papanoida's familie en Senator Chuchi thumb|right|250px|Papanoida met Chi Eekway links in het Galaxies Opera House Notluwiski Papanoida was een invloedrijke Pantoran Guild Baron die Chairman of Pantora was en het Galaxies Opera House te Coruscant bezocht in 19 BBY. Biografie Papanoida was een Pantoran Guild Baron die actief was tijdens de Galactic Republic. Net zoals alle Pantorans had Papanoida een blauwe huid en droeg hij stijlvolle kledij en een soort mijter. Zijn gelaat was gemarkeerd met enkele gele strepen. Ontvoering Na de dood van Chi Cho werd Papanoida verkozen als Chairman of Pantora. Hij werkte nauw samen met Senator Riyo Chuchi en zijn zoon Ion. Toen Pantora werd geblokkeerd door de Trade Federation zorgde dit voor bijkomende druk van de Pantorans om toch een alliantie met de CIS te sluiten. Papanoida bleef echter trouw aan de Republic, ook toen zijn dochters werden ontvoerd. Dooku bood meteen hulp aan, maar dit bericht leek té gepast aan te komen en Papanoida en Ion gingen zelf op zoek naar aanwijzingen van de ontvoering. Hij ontdekte dat het Icon of the Moon Goddess was verplaatst en onderaan het beeldje vond hij groen bloed dat blijkbaar behoorde aan Greedo, een Bounty Hunter die op Tatooine werkte. Terwijl Riyo Chuchi naar het schip van de Trade Federation trok, gingen Ion en zijn vader Jabba the Hutt een bezoekje brengen aangezien Greedo vaak voor hem werkte. In Jabba's Palace confronteerden de Baron en zijn zoon Jabba met Greedo’s daden en zijn mogelijke rol in de ontvoering van Chi en Che. Greedo gaf toe een opdracht te hebben aanvaard van de Trade Federation en bracht Ion en de Baron naar de Mos Eisley Cantina. Daar werd Che Amanwe gevangen gehouden. In het vuurgevecht dat losbrak, kon de Baron verschillende belagers neerknallen en kon Che haar vader redden door een Gotal neer te schieten in de schouder. Ook Chi Eekway werd gered door Riyo Chuchi en Ahsoka Tano en zo werd Papanoida’s familie weer herenigd. Einde van de Clone Wars Papanoida bleef een mysterieus en bijzonder invloedrijk figuur en weinig was er geweten over zijn verleden of over zijn exacte motieven. Papanoida zorgde ervoor dat er zo weinig mogelijk informatie aangaande zijn persoon werd vrijgegeven. Papanoida bouwde een informatienetwerk uit dat naar het schijnt kon rivaliseren met dat van de Bothans. Het was zelfs van die aard dat de Jedi en de Galactic Senate er gebruik van maakten. Tijdens de zoektocht naar General Grievous na de Battle of Coruscant rapporteerde Papanoida’s informanten dat de CIS Council niet op Utapau verbleef. Papanoida gaf hierop geen commentaar dus moest men raden of hij deze foutieve info met opzet doorgaf of dat dit een fout was van zijn informatienetwerk. Waar Papanoida geen geheim van maakte was zijn liefde voor kunst en voorstellingen zoals theater of ballet. Zo was hij een frequent bezoeker van het Galaxies Opera House te Coruscant. Papanoida keerde zich tijdens het einde van de Clone Wars af van de politiek van Palpatine maar was slim genoeg om hieraan eigenlijk niets te doen en bijvoorbeeld de Delegation of 2000 te laten zijn voor wat het was. In 19 BBY bezocht Papanoida het Opera House met zijn dochter Chi Eekway om naar de voorstelling van het Squid Lake te kijken toen Anakin Skywalker vernam dat Grievous zich schuilhield op Utapau. Doordat Papanoida discreet te werk ging, had hij geen probleem om tijdens het Galactic Empire te blijven voortwerken. Achter de Schermen *Papanoida is de enige cameo van George Lucas in de SW Saga. Het was door aandringen van zijn dochter Katie dat Lucas dit wilde doen. *De zin van Mace Windu: “We have had contact with Baron Papanoida, and he said no one was there” stond in een eerdere draft maar werd daarna geweerd uit de film. *Papanoida was eerst een Wroonian maar werd daarna door een Retcon bevestigd als een Pantoran. *Corey Burton sprak in de Clone Wars de stem in van Papanoida. *De voornaam Notluwiski werd eindelijk toegevoegd in de Star Wars Fact Files Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence Bron *Papanoida in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files 32 (New) category:Pantorans category:Politici category:Coruscanti category:Informanten category:Handelaars